Frozen
by ZaynNaz
Summary: Within a parallel universe young Naruto is born with a abnormal trait of electric white hair.. but why? Faced with many trials ahead. BloodlineNaruto/Cold/Smart/ Rated M for possibilities
1. 00 - Author Note

Hey there everybody, I am Zayn and this will be my first fan-fiction. I've never tried to write one which is pretty surprising because I'm a kind of die hard fan of anime; especially Naruto. I will be at least once a week uploading a chapter for all to enjoy as well as my imagination and amusement.

 **Summary –** Within a parallel universe young Naruto is born with a abnormal trait of electric silver hair.. but why? Faced with many trials ahead. BloodlineNaruto/Cold/Smart/ Rated M for possibilities.

 **Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto or any of its content, neither any used elements of other official anime.

"Regular speech"

'Thought speech"

" **Entity speech/Pissed off speech"**

' **Entity thought speech/Jutsu speech'**

First I will start off saying there **might** be a pairing I'm not sure yet honestly but I do keep an open mind kinda on the fence with Naruto and Haku. please do feel free to throw some suggestions out there. Critism, yes; please do give your opinion if any so I may improve or either ponder on possibilities please keep to minimum and mature, I do appreciate honesty aswell.

Second **if you are not satisfied with the story and/or do not like it no one is forcing you to read it. You can either find another to read or write your own and shape it to your desire.**

Third Jutsu will be in English for obvious reasons except for a select few which I believe just sounds badass in Japanese. Do not fret I'm sure most if not all of you will know them.

Fourth please review and comment on whatever you'd like, I'd love to see some of your thoughts to the story and answer any questions any may have.

That's all folks' I'll do my best and hope you readers enjoy as I will.


	2. 01 - Fear

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto or any of its content, neither any used elements of other official anime.

"Regular speech"

'Thought speech"

" **Entity speech/Pissed off speech"**

' **Entity thought speech/** **Jutsu speech** **'**

Chapter 1 - Fear

The sky was dimming in light as the sun came to set, quite the beautiful sight when seen at the horizon where a boy no older than perhaps seven sat. High in the sky, he sat upon the head of the late Yondaime hokage on the hokage monument whereas the heads of Kage overlook the leaf.

In such nervous matter inhaling; exhaling, today was a special day.. not just any special day, it was the seventh anniversary since the day the Proud Yondaime Hokage fought for the leaf combating the great Kyuubi no Kitsune in mortal combat. Ultimately ending at the cost of his own life he sealed his fate as he sealed the Kyuubi within his first and only child who had just been born. Him along with his wife within the climax of the battle. That day holds despair, shock, patriotism, and honor' also most of all it's the day the Kyuubi had been perished.. sealed..

Today was his birthday and that alone would not crack a smjle, no' infact many enjoyed and celebrated their own birthday even look forward to such a day today; not him. His birthday raised an alarm within his head screaming, clawing to get to safety hidden from the populous. Today was the day the villagers of Konoha would come together and hunt.. hunt him.

"Why.."

could be heard as the lone boy silently whimpers to himself. His whole short life he had been confused as to why everyone looked at him differently than others. Hate. Loathe. Two words these people were very familiar with. He had rather be invisible than what he had to deal with on a daily basis.

'I need to go home.. I can't stay out here' as the thoughts crossed his mind he sped off as much as his small legs could take him. 'almost there!' he seem to sped up as his legs started burning and screaming at him to relax.. he couldn't, not today.

Coming to a stop his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.. stepping back in fear, he had just made it to the walk way toward his apartment but.. there were many people standing there' waiting for him.. Grins formed on every single one of their faces so much that it would put Orochimaru to shame.

A lump reached its way into his throat "so you finally come demon spawn" a random civilian within the flock of them.

Naruto dashed the opposite direction fearing for his life, he needed to outrun and lose all of them .. his already burning legs, there's not much longer he could last.

"please stop chasing me I did nothing to you people!" managed to say through breathless pants.

That only seemed to boost their morale as they shouted and ran faster.. kami have mercy 'I can't keep running' turning a corner he stopped.. a dead end. Was this some kind of twisted way of judgement? Did kami hate him as well? Rapid thoughts racing through his little head.

"finally! We have you now!"

His eyes instantaneously widened at such statement.. 'No..' taking a fearful step back he gulped shaking and almost seemed to crumble in already burning sensation through his body

"The demon dies today!"

"Yondaime-sama shall be honored!"

"Death to the demon plague!"

"let's get em!"

All of them shouting and chanting in such synchronization it was as if they were viking battle cries to reach out to Valhalla through combat. Charging full speed they came ever so closer.. coming to a satisfying stop, the leader of the mob which seemed to be a chunnin ninja picked the boy up and took out several Kunai.. within a minutes time the boy was crucified to a wall beside them.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHH** " almost inhumane wail of pain erupted from the boy which seemed to be never ending. The mob got ready to do everything to make sure the little basted suffered.. taking turns doing what they thought was right and justice to them.

At a different location nearby within the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi had just finished the last paper to the never ending stream of paper work for the day

Looking towards a picture of his late successor his face morphed into one of sadness and sorrow

'Minato.. I could've done it instead… why didn't you let me'

 **Flashback –**

 _ **Hiruzen had finally caught up to the location as to where Minato had teleported himself and the Kyuubi to, ready for anything his veteran eyes scanned the massive destruction on the field as if war itself had took place within here.**_

' _ **there he is'**_

 _ **Hiruzen shunshined toward his successor only to come to a stop seeing a purple.. barrier?**_

 _ **His eyes widened in quick recognition to such a barrier.. the Four Prism Barrier, rushing through a multitude of hands ins faster than the eye could hope to see he slammed his hand on the ground as fuuinjutsu seal matrix expanded from his palm**_

" _ **Release!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Soon as the action was done a door sized opening revealed itself toward Hiruzen. Not dare waste anytime he shunshined faster than he did in his whole life**_

 _ **Coming to a stop his eyes widened**_

 _ **Kushina was holding the Kyuubi at bay with numerous golden chains struggling against the strain of the kyuubi's resistance but that's not what surprised him the most..**_

 _ **A baby boy was laying there in all his innocence in an alter-like structure as his eyes made its way to Minato his heart almost skipped a beat.**_

 _ **Minato was going through almost a hundred hand signs at breakneck speed executing every other with immense precision but that wasn't it.. the hand signs them self were very familiar to Hiruzen**_

" _ **MINATO STOP! I WILL DO IT INSTEAD PLEASE!" Shouting in shameless aggression as tears threatened to fall from his wary eyes**_

 _ **Minato still continuing the hand signs he looked over to his predecessor sadness evident in his eyes he couldn't help but inwardly sigh**_

" _ **Forgive me Hiruzen.. there is no time to start the Jutsu over I am really sorry.. but it has to be me" Minato quickly informed him still continuing the hand signs like if it were merely child's play to him.. come on, multi tasking while initiating almost over a hundred hand signs in split seconds?**_

 _ **Hiruzen eyes couldn't get any wider at that being said. The whole day finally caught up with him as he slumped to his knees staring at the incoming event.**_

 _ **Minato had just finished his last hand sign as he called out to the almighty entity**_

' _ **SHIKI FUJIN!'**_

 _ **In all the glory, the death God itself appeared behind Minato. Such a demonic appearance, but it is to be expected after all it is the Shinigami.**_

" _ **The price for summoning me is your soul human, speak now" The Shinigami bellowed in such godlike voice it would have been frightening to hear such a thing had it not been for the circumstances. Said God looked toward the child and slightly widened his eyes for a brief moment which went unnoticed and grinned devilishly which may… be a genuine smile?**_

 _ **Minato sighed "I know, but I summoned you to seal half of the Kyuubi within me and seal the other half within my newborn son!" he replied without hesitation.. truly a leader never seen before' so fearless even at the face of Shinigami. The God in question had chuckled and then with a nod he struck his ghostly sword through minato than to the Kyuubi, finally splitting the Kyuubi in two the still now shrunk resisting Kyuubi snarled in rage**_

" _ **I WILL NOT BE SEALED ONCE AGAIN!" Aiming his claw to would be his soon jailer intending to end the toddlers short life only to come to a stop when Kushina and Minato jumped in the way to defend their first and only born child the claw struck them both coming to a stop right through their chest ironically diminishing any possibility of survival for the exhausted Kushina**_

 _ **Widening his eyes in panic "Why Kushi-chan you could have survived" Minato almost breaking in emotion managed to say through the pain**_

 _ **She sadly smiled "I just couldn't help myself.. my body just moved on instinct I would protect my child even if it cost my life dattebane!"**_

 _ **Minato chuckling in understanding "any last words to our son my love"**_

 _ **She smiled which would seem almost impossible given the situation but that wouldn't stop her. "Naru-chan I'm so sorry how things have to be like this-sniff- know this we both love you with all our hearts don't ever think for a second we don't.. remember to eat right and grow like a young boy should and oh remember to keep yourself clean with good hygiene habits' don't forget to eat a good breakfast every morning and make sure you make friends, does not have to be a lot but most importantly make sure you can trust them.. someday you will fall in love and maybe find a woman just like mommy and find peace in this harsh world- sigh, so much I want to say and teach you I'm so sorry sochi…" she finished and turned to Minato "I'm sorry I took your time honey"**_

 _ **Still smiling Minato shook his head "it is fine, Naruto listen to your motor-mouth mother here and become a excellent shinobi.. we love you" with that he channeled his chakra**_

" _ **Five-Matrix seal!**_ _ **" he slammed his palm gently on his sons abdomen and smiled channeling even more of his chakra he pushed it into the seal as a last act "Hiruzen please make sure that my son is seen as a hero to the leaf.. it's because of him that the battle finally comes to an end as he now has to carry the burden of keeping it at bay as long as he breaths" the Shinigami had finally sealed the Kyuubi respectively and disappeared.**_

 _ **Minato and Kushina husband and wife fell lifeless to the ground, smiles upon their faces they had successfully stopped the Kyuubi and sealed it, all the while little Naruto started to cry as if he knew what happen.**_

 _ **As all of these events were being transpired he could only helplessly watch wide eyed intently not missing a thing on his knees, he quickly schooled his features and emotions walking up to the child picking him up**_

" _ **Do not fret I will try my best to be sure he's seen as someone to be respected" gazing into the eyes of naruto's cold blue eyes he looked at the boy and strange enough he did look like both his parents except he has three whisker lines on both sides of his face and his hair.. it was white with a hue of blue almost like electricity.. 'perhaps a minor mutation'**_

 _ **Hiruzen smiled at the boy in his arms, the barrier long gone the Anbu finally arrived to the scene.**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Letting out a frustrated sigh at the memories as sadness etched in his wary face. Thinking of the events that went down that day he couldn't help but feel as if he had failed his predecessor's dying wish.. failing Minato and Kushina both.. the villagers despised the innocent boy.. Fools. He almost couldn't believe he was the leader of such behavior it was truly baffling. Leaning back into his chair he sighed sadly "Finally time for an old man to rela-"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHH** " springing into action from his chair he already knew.

"ANBU! ON ME, NARUTO IS IN DANGER!"

"Hai!" a squad of Anbu appeared immediately and receited as they dashed out of the window in tow behind the Sandaime Hokage, a certain silvered haired Anbu fearing for his sensei's son.

Naruto was feeling so much pain more than ever in his whole life had he felt so much agony he wanted it to end so bad. Slashed, burned, skinned, everything one could possibly think of he was recovering by the literal second it was astonishing but it was also enough for the civilians to get more and more hostile shouting demon boy or die whatever came to their lack of brain

Groaning and shouting, hissing in pain Naruto was being tortured alive and did not know why. He began to cry. Tears flowing freely while his entire body became surrounded in a blue hue of aura radiating from the little boys eyes became dilated as the temperature literally dropped several degrees becoming worse than a winter cold day. Glowing more intensely he growled and made a feral shout as ice Spears immediately surrounded him suspended in mid air and as soon as it appeared, it traveled faster than all could make out as it pierced some of the mob in various places effectively killing those few

The rest of the mob could only look in horror as the demon displayed some sort of power but quickly as it came it left, more rage if possible evident in their eyes

"GET HIM BEFORE HE KILLS US ALL"

Naruto's body slumped down as vision went dark and unconsciousness consumed him. The last thing he heard was his dear grandfather figure arriving to the scene. The only thing he could make out of what happen afterward was the pissed off face of his jiji and the shout of a fearless leader who had just awoken from their slumber

" **KILL THEM ALL! NO ONE SURVIVES!"**

Drip..

Drip..

Drip..

The sound of water falling into water had awoken young Naruto in a rush of panic he sprung up and quickly looked all sides.. checking his person he found that he was okay but in a tunnel of sorts

"A-am I dead?"

Naruto got up onto his feet and as curiosity killed the cat he started to walk to something.. something was calling him. What seemed like an eternity walking he came to a huge room comparable to the height of the Hokage monument. A big cage within the depths of said room with a big poster sized paper on the middle of the cage.

A child's curiosity.. He walked toward the cage and just as he was going to go toward perhaps into the bars of the cage, red massive eyes opened to look upon him almost staring into his young soul

"Ahhhhh" He yelped in surprise as he fell on his but

" **So my jailer finally graces me with his presence.. I'm honored"** A demonic bellowing voice came from said large eyes displaying it's huge white teeth in such sarcastic tone.

Naruto stared wide eyed as his intelligent response came "Huh?"

Before anyone could blink or say anything further a yellow flash enlightened the area for a split second and with that it disappeared along with Naruto.

' **hmph.. damn blonde'**

Within another location of the tunnels Naruto blinked and appeared sitting in another room faraway from the previous, looking up he notices a tall man.. Long blonde hair with two bangs on each side of his face, Blue piercing eyes looking toward him and a smile upon his face. Konoha headband tied to his forehead with a muscular yet slim body structure wearing a jonin green vest and a white ankle sized trench coat with red flames on the bottom.. wait red flames.. blonde hair.. blue eyes?

"Y-yondaime?" Naruto stared wide eyed

The man in question still smiling "Hello Naruto"

Standing in front of Naruto was his idol, his inspiration, and yet he wasn't suppose to be alive.. was he truly dead?

"B-but how are yo-"

"Yes Naruto I am not alive but, I have put some of my chakra in you to maintain till you are in a dangerous situation such as now" Minato cut him off

"You are very much alive.. listen to me carefully Naruto I don't have a lot of time"

Naruto nodded and he continued "We are within your mind called a mindscape, and I .. am your father"

Waiting for a reaction Naruto sat there unmoving, unblinking, waiting for the words to sink in he widened his eyes as tears immediately began to fall freely with his mind in overdrive

"h-how"

Minato chuckled with a gleam in his eyes "Well Naruto when two people love each other ver-"

"NO you know what I mean" a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead

Minato sighed "Naruto.. I've seen everything that happen up until now.. the village how they treated you.. I'm appalled by their lack of brains but than again how could they know a Kunai from a scroll"

With a sniff and wiping his eyes he than became confused "what do you mean?"

The Yondaime hokage, feared shinobi across the land S class ninja kneeled in front of Naruto with tears in his eyes threatening to spill "Seven years ago as you know, I fought and defeated the kyuubi. That's a lie I didn't defeat it, I sealed it.. at the cost of my life to protect our home the hidden leaf.. me and your mother fought it side by side"

Seeing Naruto's Confused tear like gaze he sighed and continued "I sealed the kyuubi.. within you Naruto"

If his eyes could get any more wider perhaps they'd pop out of their eye sockets.. Naruto shell shocked.. that's why everyone hated him.. that's why he is treated this way

"E-everything m-makes sense now… the glares.. I am the k-kyuubi"

"NO" Minato firmly said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You are not the kyuubi , the Kyuubi is sealed within you, you are merely the container that holds it.. the people of the leaf never understood that.."

Naruto still broken and tears flowing "B-b-but no one loves me"

That was a jab to the heart but Minato caved in as tears fell quickly as that was said and pulled Naruto into a tight hug "I love you Naruto with all of my heart.. Me and your mother love you so much don't think for a moment we don't!"

Naruto cried and wrapped his arms around his now known father uncontrollably.. sobs and sniffles and all these years of his short life he let it all out. All the pain and stress building inside so much for a little boy to withstand whimpering and stuttering repeating somebody loves him or he matters now..

All in all Minato was heart struck and tears fell as he held his son whispering quiet soothing words and hushes.

After what felt like hours of the heart felt moment between father and son they both wiped their tears and looked at one another. Finally someone who cares and his father no less who was the Yondaime hokage! He felt at peace.

"Naruto.. I know asking for forgivnes-"

He was cut off when the little white-haired boy jumped into his arms and held him with all his small body could muster "it's okay tou-san I forgive you"

With that said he hugged his son tightly whispering thank you and I love you's

After awhile Naruto broke the embrace "tou-san who is my mother?" Naruto asked innocently impatiently wanting to know

Minato chuckled at his excitement "Your mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever had the opportunity to lay eyes on, beautiful deep red hair and her bod- I mean she was the very definition of a perfect woman" smiling with a faraway look in his eyes as he told his son almost going into talking about her perfect body.. oh how he loved those times in bed.. but than realizing his son is merely eight.

"Wow she must have been amazing"

Minato smiled "Yes she was Naruto, in more ways than one" chuckling to himself a little perversely before schooling his features "Naruto" Minato called seriously. Noticing the intensity now Naruto was at full attention

"Listen carefully I'm almost out of time. There is something you need to know about our family, my side" Naruto perked up and gave his undivided attention with a nod

"We are from a long line of warriors with a special power called a bloodline. The history is long forgotten but our clan, the Namikaze clan have the power to manipulate the atoms within the air to form ice of any shape or kind in how they so please. Now this is no ordinary ice, The ice we create is almost sentient becoming the will of the creator. There are two levels to the ice one creates, there's White which is the first than there is another far beyond said to be and precise on the scale of as the same if not more powerful than the Shodaime's Mokuton. There's also another part of our power which is called the Soul Blade or Zanpakuto, it is a manifestation of your soul in the form of a sword which will have its own power and consciousness. There are three levels to the Zanpakuto, Unreleased form which is a normal sword and two others far greater Shikai being the Second and bankai being the last, are akin to upgrades for the Zanpakuto, giving it abilities far beyond those of its simple use as a sword"

Naruto sat there listening intently to his father speak soaking up all the information like a sponge to water oh he was so awesome!

"unfortunately I haven't gotten these abilities due to being born with other genes" Minato said almost a little annoyed

"but there is one way to know if a Namikaze has these abilities, if they are born with white hair, as you are, but you have to unlock them within time but I don't know how"

At this point Naruto was jumping up and down shouting how awesome he was. Seeing this Minato laughed to himself, definitely his and Kushina's son. Standing straight up "Naruto it is time I have to go"

In all his triumphant banter he stopped and the mood was immediately gone.. Naruto understood why but did not want him to go he wish he could stay with him he didn't wanna be alone again "I love you tou-san" he ran up to Minato for one last hug and cherished it

"Remember son, me and your mother are always with you in your heart always remember that.. I am proud of you my boy I love you.." with that he disappeared in light particles from Naruto's arms.. staring at the spot he once was he felt happy and sad at the same time. 'I love you tou-san.. I'll make you both proud and become an awesome powerful ninja!' with that everything went black.

At another location in his mind a giant fox sighed

' **We will meet again Naruto.. will you hate me I wonder..'**

 **End of chaptor**

 **Author Note –** hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the start of the story

But yeah Naruto's hair color holds much significance within his character and in this story

Please let me know your thoughts on anything please keep criticism to a mature level . There will be many agonizing cliff hangers and many twists and turns within this story and I do appreciate advice and suggestions and will keep an open mind.

With that said, till next time.


	3. 02 - Misery

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto or any of its content, neither any used elements of other official anime.

"Regular speech"

'Thought speech"

" **Entity speech/Pissed off speech"**

' **Entity thought speech/** **Jutsu speech** **'**

 _ **Chapter 2 – Misery**_

 **A** wakening in a swift sit up panting breathless; Naruto breathing in and out rapidly then within realization he saw white walls and familiar design of, the dreaded hospital. He didn't like hospital's especially when one of the doctors told him to stop eating ramen, tuh yeah right; whatever that meant. Recollecting himself he began to ponder on last nights event's `was it just a dream… Meeting tou-san and everything?` he looked to his hand and one thing he realized.. Did his skin always look so pale? Eh, must've been imagining things.

A door opened and a doctor came in and immediately dropped his clipboard from his grip and ran the other way

"HE'S AWAKE! REPORT INFORM HOKAGE-SAMA AT ONCE!" shouted as loud as he could. Well yeah of course he was; the hokage threatened his life if he… Did the wrong thing to the Mon- well boy.

Immediately Hiruzen appeared within the room via shunshin quickly going over to his surrogate grandson's side pulling the boy into an embrace.

"Naruto I'm so glad you are okay and alive, please forgive me for not coming sooner" the hokage truly cared for Naruto as tears fell from his old eyes without shame of the constant worry and failure he bottled within

Naruto smiled sadly "it's okay jiji.. it is not your fault; I don't blame you" as the boy said it, the grip on the embrace grew tighter almost suffocating him "Need-Air"

Hiruzen let him go wiping his tears sheepishly smiling at his little grandson. The mood grew tense as he needed to inform Naruto on his condition.. sigh

"Naruto" boy perked up "I don't know how else to say this but… You have been in a chakra and mentally exhausted coma for two full weeks now" his face grim with the news as he told the child

Naruto couldn't believe it; he had been asleep for two months. His eyes were so wide in realization "JIJI THE ACADE-"

"Do not worry about the academy Naruto, five of the chunnin instructors who were have supposed to been teaching the next generation at the academy were killed that day being the many few who tort- I mean abused you"` Kami damn it Hiruzen stop being so insensitive` he told himself

Gazing into his eyes, Naruto's face morphed into one of depression, sighing to himself `This is all my fault… forgive me Naruto` Hiruzen bitterly thought of himself.

"Naruto I-"

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about me I'm fine" Naruto cut him off already knowing the incoming words. But Naruto truly needed to know something "Jiji" in almost a commanding tone

Hiruzen came out of his slumped sadness at being forgiven just like that and turned his head towards Naruto with a curious gaze

"Who is my father" A jab to the face and past Hiruzen's eyes widened not expecting for him to ask such a question at this time he almost asked so.. knowingly? No.. he can't have can he?.

"Naruto like I said some time ago they wer-"

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect I don't appreciate being lied to" Naruto said cutting him off with such distain that were practically a weapon in vocal tone that had sliced through this man's head to dissect and locate the truth on the matter. Narrowing his eyes at the reaction he got, one of shock; Of course there was something he was hiding.

"But Naruto I'm not-"

The room dropped several degree's in temperature as Naruto started to be enveloped in some kind of freezing air swirling all around him so cold it was visible!; that wasn't the surprising part as his eyes.. his eyes displayed the same blue except his pupil had turned into slits like an animal encircling his prey… So full of rage.

Anbu appeared instantly in the room with their swords drawn "HALT! SHEATHE YOUR WEAPONS AND BEGONE NOW!" Hiruzen quickly jumped to the situation before they had acted.. sigh

"Naruto –sigh- okay but first calm down I will tell you the truth"

The temperature reverted back to normal and that wind sort of aura disappeared from Naruto but his eyes still slitted staring at him.. At his soul

He continued " Your mother is Kushina Uzumaki and your father… He is Minato Namikaze" a deep sigh came from him, he was getting too damn old for this shit "Yondaime Hokage to the-"

"I know"

Those words completely flabbergasted Hiruzen…. Did he just say he.. Knows? "huh?" His intelligent response to such a statement came like a rubix cube with color changing intervals within periodic time.. Confused.

Naruto sighed as he layed back into the hospital bed and put his arms behind his head; so it wasn't a dream. "I said I know, right before I fainted from everything just as you came to save me I woke up… within my mindscape"

Wait hold up his mindscape? How and but if that's so than he must-

"I met my father… I know everything"

Soon as that was said a void struck into his heart along with the rest of the pit falls of regret within such abyss, Hiruzen had just heard that his grandson had not only knew about everything but met Minato.. Oh how he heated his job. It sucked.. but than again it could be worse, could be a similar situation where prostitudes hate their whole life but the job meanwhile still blows.

"Naruto your mother and father had many enemies.. In attempt to keep you as safest as possible you were declared an orphan because if not than assassins would make every attempt on your head surely starting the fourth shinobi war!.."

Naruto sighed, honestly he really understood, most his life he had been treated like a plague and was treated unfair and harshly from anyone and everyone; behavior as such had forced him to mature quickly as he longed for the experience to be just like the other kids.. happy.

"I understand"

"huh?" another intelligent reply

" I get it, it was for my survival and own benefit.. I'm mad as hell yeah but only because you lied to me jiji.. I have no one and the only person I really trusted was you…" Naruto finished with a sad sigh still arms behind his head as he stared out the window next to him

At this point tears were falling from Hiruzen's eyes "Forgive me Naruto; do you hate me…?"

Turning his head towards his grandfather figure he sat up and gave a sad sigh than smiled as best as he could "No I don't hate you jiji I am just hurt but I don't forgive you.. Maybe some day but that won't be today"

The sandaime hokage looked down in shame yet relieved. Atleast he wasn't loathe by the boy, he'll take it. "Thank you Naruto I will try my hardest to make it up to you I promise you that and someday you may forgive me and I look forward to it" He smiled and chuckled "believe it" Hiruzen said, oh no, Naruto's key phrase

Naruto gave a true genuine signature foxy smile "I will too, believe it!" they than bumped fists

Laughing together afterward, till moments later came to a stop "Naruto about the kyuubi, when your father was about to seal it into you I had just arrived and tried to do it myself but I was too late as there was no time" Hiruzen said `only if I had been alittle more early just by only a few more seconds..`

Naruto's eyes widened at this he than tried to imagine a life where he did not know his grandfather figure as he would have sacrificed himself in his father's place and living a life with his parent's.. a life with his parent's…. he quickly shook his head erasing the image from his head

"Thank you jiji, for being honest with me; I appreciate it, but don't worry… Im almost kind of glad things happened the way they did as I got to have a grandfatherly figure like you in my life, so thank you"

Hiruzen beamed at the little white-haired rugrat almost tackling him into an embrace full of joy and happiness almost forgetting what had just happen moments before whispering thank you's and kind words they both broke the embrace

"How are you feeling physically Naruto?" Hiruzen asked

Naruto adopted a look of curiosity "Well I feel find except.. for some reason I feel very cold but… I really like it, no I love it"

`hmm could it have to do with something of **that**.. could be nothing but than again..`

"hello jiji" waving a hand infront of him "ya hear me?"

Hiruzen snapped out of his contemplation "oh yes sorry Naruto I was just thinking is all, but I am glad you are okay; anyway Naruto im sorry I have to cut this short but I must go back to my Hokage duties, oh and also; you are free to go you have been discharged."

Naruto nodded fully understanding "okay jiji thank you for coming to see me"

Exchanging farewells they both went their separate ways with Hiruzen going to the Hokage tower and dealing with..PAPERWORK! As he so said really irritably frustrated, and Naruto making his way home, it was early in the morning still but he wanted to maintain his hygiene; he didn't like feeling dirty. Along the road ignoring glares and distasteful words `I feel so uncomfortable in the sun right now… I mean I never really never was a fan for heat or anything and it is summer now but I never felt this way before` coming to a stop something caught his attention at the corner of his eye, a trash can..? He felt this need to just go to it for some reason. Searching around the area for something he set his gaze on a couple of scrolls.

They seemed to be in perfect condition only recently thrown out but why would they be thrown out though?. Picking up one of the scrolls he read "Chakra Theory" eyebrows perking up at this he searched the names of the other scrolls "Chakra Control", "Genjutsu Art Of Illsuion" ,"The Basic Three" "Elemental Chakra", and finally "Basic Understanding of Fuinjutsu". Reading the names he did not understand why someone would throw away such precious information but all well, one man's trash is another man's treasure; quickly putting the scrolls within the numerous pockets of his camo-cargo pants he than again walked off as if nothing happen.

'well than today must be my lucky day' as soon as the thought came by he felt an immense chill up his spine but quickly shrugged it off walking to his apartment. As he arrived he seen it was in good condition, probably due to the Hokage's orders oh the power a Hokage has.. his eyes lit up `I COULD GET FREE RAMEN FOR ETERNITY! BWUAHA` hands waving in the air crazily… stopped in his tracks and chuckled to himself putting aside ramen world domination; he put his now scrolls within a drawer next to his bed that contained his clothes and made a mental note to read tomorrow.

Going through his daily routines he now sported a plain black shirt with short beige cargo pants adorning black sandals. Making his way to the fridge he had seen it was practically filled as if someone had went shopping for him `jiji.. Thank you` all ranging from liquids to vegetables, etc

`hm I still have some money maybe I should go to teuchi-jiji and get some ramen` as soon as the thought sank in he didn't have to think twice, walking all the while humming a tune to himself. There had been whispers at the sight of him probably of hate; Ignoring it he arrived.

"Hey teuchi-jiji good morning!"

The man in question looked toward his favorite little boy and best customer "Hey Naruto where have you been, I was starting to almost worry about ya"

Not wanting to put the man in a bad mood because of what he had to go through "I've been sick thank you for your concern" quickly conjuring to say. Naruto didn't wanna lie nor did he wanna make anyone sad; it was for the best.

"Well my boy glad you're looking better how bout a bowl of ramen on the house" he didn't have to ask again as the boy in question frantically nodded yes. Chuckling to himself he began his expertise

"NARUTO!" a young girl came rushing to the boy bringing him into a bone crushing hug but he felt her soft developing breasts against his face which was quite comfortable; wouldve enjoyed it if not for the position his was currently in.

Smiling all the while "Ayame-chan its good to see you" Ayame was Teuchi's daughter and he thought of her as a sister-figure although there was these strange… Feelings in his stomach when he would look at her, `eh probably something I keep eating`

"Naruto I missed you im so glad you're okay" She had been worried for him

Patting her back "I'm okay Ayame-chan thank you" he held his foxy grin smile as they broke the hug. At this time his ramen had been done and served as he was sitting down talking to Ayame how he was going to be an awesome ninja while stuffing his face in the delicious `food of gods` ramen. Ayame offered to hangout with him which he gladly accepted as they began walking to the park together. Naruto couldn't help but feel another chill up his spine.. `probably nothing` he thought to himself finally reaching their destination; oddly enough there were no kids playing there it was completely empty, they looked at one another and shrugged.

As they were sitting down having a nice chat with each other Ayame couldn`t help but blush when she looks at him but quickly hides such action not wanting to arouse questions. He rather likes the white haired boy well _a lot_ she smiled as he spoke listening to every word and giggling at his jokes.

"Hey you wanna play tag since nobody is here today?" Naruto asked wanting to enjoy a little sport between the two.

She nodded her head smiling as they both sped off with her tagging him it. As this transpired a rather dark ki was directed at the …Demon and his little bitch `im going to finish what yondaime-sama started` gripping his sword unsheathing it waiting for the moment to strike.

Naruto was enjoying himself he loved playing with Ayame and doing things together it gave him what little happiness he could get within this harsh world. "Hey wanna play hide and seek?" he asked and she rather excitedly accepted as this was her favorite game. Naruto closed his eyes and started counting to 20 as he didn't hear Ayame walk away but than again she was rather good at this he smirked reaching his mark.

He had started looking for her wondering where she had gone looking over toward the rather large trees making a small woods for kids to play it he spotted red stuff on the ground `huh that's weird` he shrugged and continued but there was a trail.. huh curiosity again. It smelt rather… weird.

"Ayame-chan where are you" obviously not expecting an answer he continued and made a turn where the trail had ended only to stop frozen at what he was seeing now… The red stuff was going up a tree only to see…

"AYAME!" He yelled in surprise and desperation she was tied up around the tree with cloth in her mouth unable to speak as one of her arms was missing… screaming all that should could from the pain she was feeling crying tears of anguish.

"Hello demon" a voice said as two ninja walked out from the shadows wearing a chunnin vest.. They were twins

Widening his eyes in fear such killing intent was directed at him but he blinked it off and then snarled "DID YOU-" He couldn't finish his accusation as they moved faster than he could see as he quickly found himself tied to a tree opposite to the one his dear Ayame-chan was tied to.

Fear.. absolute fear, she passed out from pain and mental strain as Naruto wailing and trying his hardest to break free but inevitably the attempts fall short as he could do nothing.

"How does it feel demon, someone you care about at the grips of death and helpless right infront of you.. **ITS TIME YOU FELT THE SAME!** "

No.. this wasn't right she had nothing to do with this nor the fact he has the kyuubi sealed in him this just was not right! " **DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!** " Naruto wailed struggling to break free so much anger his eyes turned completely red with black slits

"Ho ho little demon bastard shows his true colors, its time for revenge for our father who **YOU KILLED** " as he said that Naruto finally got free and made a sprint to stop the man about to slash his best and only friends head off 'I NEED TO MAKE IT PLEASE MAKE IT` running as fast as he can

Slick.

Thud.

Naruto had froze.. His best friend had been decapitated infront of his eyes… his best friend, all because of him.. his fault it was all his fault. Something snapped within his mind when he adorned a look of horror and immense grief looking at the tear filled gaze the streaming bloody head of Ayame.

'This cant be happening this cant be happening NO!` The ground shook around them rocks levitating in mid air around Naruto`s shaking form; his hair white hair had intensely spiked upward as if gravity had made it so. A blue intense aura encircled him swirling intensely, the once sunny weather had changed immediately changed to cold rain pouring rather heavily on the ground below. Naruto`s form was still shaking now snarled in rage!

Several Ice katana's instantly appeared encircling Naruto's form… "I'll kill you.. I WILL kill you. **I WILL KILL YOUUU!** " The two chunnin were wide eyed in shock never have they felt so much power it was almost suffocating from a boy no less…no. THIS WAS THE KYUUBI!

Readying their weapons getting into stance they waited for the demon to move and that's exactly what happen, Naruto had subconsciously pumped massive amounts of chakra into his tiny legs almost shredding them in the process appeared infront of them instantly in a blur holding one of his long Ice katana's as the others spun around him furiously he almost looked…. Demonic his form having blue intense aura wrapping around his form adorning a face full of rage and spite this power was intimidating to say the least they both frozen momentarily as they saw his eyes, Blue icy orbs with a vertical slit in them matched in anger which promised.. Pain.

He struck, steel meeting ice which caused a small shockwave as he was almost suspended in air in a clash of power between the two chunnin blocking his one sword which caused several others to emit from around them. This power so overwhelming!

" **ILL KILL YOU, ILL KILL YOU, ILL DESTROY YOU!"** Naruto repeated in almost a chant as he continued to strike forward continuously swinging his ice sword downward in a fit of rage as he willed for his kami damned sword to strike.. the other ones dancing around him all took to action swinging at them in different directions. Face, knee, elbow, chest, thigh, everywhere! As soon as the slashes came they spurted out massive amounts of blood but no Naruto was not done oh no.

They were horrified falling to the mercy of this demon child. They were chunnin for kami sake! Yet he easily handled the both of them! They almost saw the silhouette of the Shinigami beside him… They were at deaths door `this is impossible we had him, we-`

Schlech.

Schlech.

Naruto was ripping them limb from limb alive as they erupted into wails of pain he continued one after the other in swift motion shouting to the heavens in all rage!.. Arms flew, legs flew… than finally " **GO TO HELL!"** making a long horizontal slash across both their bodies he split both of them … IN HALF?! Such a gruesome display, the once green grass and brown bark of the tree`s now adorned blood everywhere, guts, limbs everything was everywhere looked to be straight out of a horror movie! Flesh piling on flesh bent and angled in impossible directions it was sickening.

But no he did not stop there.. He slashed and slashed and slashed and slashed till there was nothing left of them! Blood and gore littering the entire woods as rain poured heavy downward toward the earth hitting the dirt and pavement with loud splashes with murderous manner. He slumped down to his knee's his ice swords dispersed into tiny blue particles as he gripped his head in pain as his body was on fire! The stress of all this power taring him apart his body was just not ready for this but in all he was rapidly healing at the same time which made it more agonizing.

Wailing in pain screaming

" **ARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH"** weeping all the same time like a mix of conflicting emotions it had tore him up mentally aswell. Than he started to glow even more, it became denser and denser…

His entire body was filled with the blood of his victims it made the child look frightening like a wild animal who had slaughtered an army of men.

Than finally the aura dispersed " **AYAMMEEEEEE!"** with one final shout it left a seismic wave expanding around him till it faded, he than hit the bloody floor unconscious from all the stress all the while healing in the process.

The hokage made it to the scene and gasped out loud at the sight, a true horror of battle was displayed here "NARUTO!" rushing to his grandson's side Anbu team in tow. Shaking all over with multiple emotions he commanded the anbu to do a medical scan

"Chakra burns all over his body.. broken and rapidly healing bones, chakra exhaustion, and mental instability" A purple haired anbu brokenly informed as this boy suffered so much for something out of his hand, she was rather fond of the white haired ball of energy he was but this would change him.. forever.

Hiruzen nodded "get him to the hospital stat, make sure to have a more sensible medic-nin care for him. GO!"

"Hai!" she said before disappearing with the white haired boy

`this is horrible.. I should have expected something like this… Naruto please be okay` the old man had thought before checking the surrounding area, truly disgusting… but they most likely got what they deserved till his eyes set on a small body tied to a tree with no head… his jaw dropped at the gruesome display to such a young little girl but immediately saw the head on the floor… the daughter to the ramen cook Naruto was so fond of… this is worst than he had imagined.

"Anbu!, clean this mess and take the poor little girl to the morgue and sew her head back to her body to give her a proper burial!"

"Hai!" as five anbu sprung to do as they were told, Hiruzen filled a large amount of Tabaco within his pipe and used fire chakra to set it aflame

`Such disgrace these people have fallen to all because they do not understand what he truly is.. a scared little boy who only wants love` hiruzen felt his age catching up to him he sighed as he set his gaze to the raining sky `Are you watching Minato? What should I do.. Im terribly sorry`

"Hokage-sama" Hiruzen was broken out of his thoughts and turned to a white haired anbu

"This has gone on long enough he has nobody for him please let me take care of him I can take him in and-"

Hiruzen held his hand up "Kakashi I know the feel and believe me I do but you know the consequences-"

"consequences be damned!" Kakashi interrupted

"Kakashi I feel your pain and I have thought of a way to both have you in his life and possibly have the village change their views on little Naruto and truly see that they have wronged him"

The white haired anbu was curious and overjoyed he has an opportunity to actually be there for his sensei's son!

"I am conducting a new project where all civilians every single one will be taught the basics of fuuinjutsu so that they may be able to realize the difference between a sealed object and the object that is used to seal it" truly it was simple but brilliant and just might work

"Also when time comes for Naruto to graduate the academy you will be his jounin sensei, in a years time I will have you retire from anbu and become a regular Jounin and when the time comes you may be there for him however youd like and teach him everything you know" Hiruzen smiled at the young adult infront of him, he was almost jumping up and down from the news he was told it may not be now but he had something to look forward to and he will take that

"thank you hokage-sama for this opportunity you wont regret it I swear!, and your plan sounds rather excellent perhaps it should have been done in the past already" Hiruzen sighed at this

Yes he definitely should have thought of this before but oh well at least he thought of it now "True enough Kakashi but there is nothing we can do about it now except wait for impending results" Kakashi nodded and stared off to the sky along with the Sandaime Hokage hoping for the best….

Nearby while all of this transpired a cloaked figure had been watching the whole ordeal in a hidden location between Naruto and what happen. Chuckling to himself

` **So your full of surprises huh Naruto`** his shadowed face formed a wicked grin **`Lets see how far you go`**

Vanishing in thin air as if he had never been there.

 **End of chapter**

 **Author Note -** Woah intense turn of events how will Naruto overcome this situation?

Hey guys I just wanna thank you for those who have shown support and favorited/followed the story it means a lot to me and I do hope you all enjoy the unraveling of the tale as it is made

 **Ryuujin96 – Great beginning. And I do hope that there is a pairing, but I hope you also consider other girls aside from Haku. What I liked best is that Naruto did not despise his father, I hope that means that Naruto won't true dark despite being a cold person. Though my concern is the tragedy tag that you put up and what that means for the future. Anyways great chapter all the same.**

 **ZaynNaz – Thank you Ryuujin96 I appreciate it, and yes I am open to suggestions so don't be shy to throw them out there as I consider all possibilities aswell. I'm glad you liked that scene with Minato, it is key into the development into Naruto's character. And Maybe he will be dark, maybe not; you and everyone else will just have to find out** **. And as for the tragedy, you can pretty much already see that this is going to be filled with unpredictable (hopefully) turn of events at times. Thank you again for the support!**

 **Shigure Toshiro – Good start of the story, looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **ZaynNaz – Thank you Shigure Toshiro, I have tried and hope I delivered**

 **Thor94 –**

 **Interesting. Naruto met his father. About the kyuubi, I doubt naruto would hate him since the fox didn't attacked konoha on his own, and he only kill naruto parents because he wanted freedom (any prisoners, especially one sealed unfair act like that). If you pair haku with Naruto, I would like haku stay boy like in anime, it rare and cute**

 **ZaynNaz – I am glad you find it interesting Thor94, and yes this is true but you will have to find out within the future and about Haku being a boy, well indeed it is rare but I have plans for Haku that I believe will be pretty unique that im sure wont disappoint and that includes her being a girl.**

 **Usagifriend – continue to work with it I also think that it would be interesting to see Naruto with the bloodline for zanpakuto in this story or a spin off version of it.**

 **ZaynNaz – Indeed I will, and im glad you look forward to this as I am definitely making it fit towards the Naruto universe within my story.**

Once again thank you everyone for the support and please review and let me know your thoughts in the future, Till next time.


	4. 03 - Moving on

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Naruto or any of its content, neither any used elements of other official anime.

"Regular speech"

'Thought speech"

" **Entity speech/Pissed off speech"**

' **Entity thought speech/** **Jutsu speech** **'**

Chapter 3 – Moving on

 _ **Hokage Monument**_

A warm wind breeze made its way across; it had been a nice day with a perfect weather, not too hot and not too cold. Upon the all known Hokage faces Naruto had been sitting on his father's head seemingly for hours as he stared into the never ending beautiful sky. It had reminded him that there were still some things to love in his life and true to it, he sure as hell loved nature, especially winter. He now was 4'7 in height, Naruto's hair had grown to the same length as his father with the two same bangs on both sides. His attire sported Black fingerless gloves with a long short sleeved trench coat reaching his ankles split down his lower half, a hood attached to it' in all was black in color; honoring his father he had similar flames on the bottom decorated in blue. Naruto had the kanji for 'Frozen' (凍結) etched on the back in blue color with small ice-like particles surrounding it. He had a black plain short sleeved shirt within the same length in sleeves as his trench coat having a face mask matching in color connected to the shirt. Finally he had white anbu pants with kunai holders strapped to his right leg. Wearing black sandals with a black utility belt with pouches organized for sealing scrolls, first being Supplies, Second food, and Third weapons; truth be told he had reached a whole new level of badassery.

All his clothes had a faint seal placed on them courtesy of the Hokage that makes his clothes fit him and resize perfectly as he grows, added to that he also put a seal on them whereas when applied chakra any damage to the clothing will repair itself. The Hokage went as far as to put resistance seals which automatically adjust to how much his body can handle which will make him grow stronger as he actually grows. Then there was a odachi sword strapped to his back, blue cloth braided around the handle in a zig zag formation while the butt cap had a chain extending from it 6 inches in length and at the bottom of it a ice-like crystal that never melts were attached to it with a regular black scabbard except for the kanji for 'Frozen Death' (フロスト死) running downward from the middle, this was his zanpakuto he smiled at the memory when he first obtained it.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Naruto had wanted to get stronger much stronger so he can protect those he cares about and never let them get hurt.. again. Naruto was sitting in a lotus position within his apartment and concentrating, meditating. He wanted to get more in tuned with his chakra, feel the flow of it and memorize how it felt to channel chakra to different parts of his body; this was a chakra control exercise that had be explained in depth from the chakra scroll he had gotten that dreadful day. He absorbed the knowledge quite tastefully he could almost recite it.**_

' _ **Chakra is the balanced mix between physical energy and spiritual energy within the body. Physical energy derives from the body and represents the health of oneself and their stamina along with the organs and structure of the body. Spiritual energy derives from within the mind representing mental stability, memory, and the brains functions. Thus by training both mind and body you are able to increase the chakra capacity within oneself by mixing the two properties of the body. Chakra can be produced and shaped to the users desire.**_

 _ **Molding chakra actively drains ones reserves, a potency to ones chakra can also result in the surrounding environment to be affected by such molding or even subconscious channeling which is often called "killing intent". Killing intent is the conscious of the chakra produced by its user to inflict fear or to strain movement depending on the potency produced. Furthermore chakra can be used to augment ones physical abilities be it by small margin or on a grand scale. An example of such talent is infamously used by Tsunade Senju being her perfect chakra control. Augmenting the body with chakra can be dangerous as it can tare your muscles apart if one cannot handle it physically, as far as to even shatter bones in the process.**_

 _ **Using chakra in a jutsu can be molded with hand signs to manipulate ones chakra to flow a certain way to produce the outcome of their used jutsu. One can also downsize the amount of hand seals that are used to create such jutsu by simply rememorizing the flow of how the chakra is moved in manipulation due to hand signs, which can even make possible to use one to none at all making a jutsu seal-less and executed virtually instantaneous. An example of such hard work would be Madara Uchiha to almost downsizing most if not all his arsenal to two or less hand signs. While cutting down hand signs is great and all, one with bloodlines are able to use one handed hand signs to execute jutsu.**_

 _ **To increase ones chakra control can be simple yet extremely difficult depending on the size of ones reserves. The beginning level of training ones control can be initiated by placing a leaf on ones head and using chakra to levitate the leaf above their head and keep it stabilized in midair. Increasing the benefit and difficulty of such exercise can be done by place more leaves on diverse parts of the body and doing the same with such; however, rotating the leaf above position in mid air can be a multiplied experience to gaining much needed control.**_

 _ **Intermediate level would be tree walking and water walking; these exercises are most fundamental to all ninja. Tree walking allows surface travel to any solid object within choice; to gain control of such exercise one must apply chakra to the soles on ones feet in just the right amount where one can stick to a surface and literally walk up the side of a wall. Trees are most recommended because putting to much chakra can put stress on such surface and quite frankly send the user flying off with damage done to the surface. Too little and one can slip and fall. Increasing difficulty of this exercise one can place leaves around them and begin the beginning level of chakra control while initiating the intermediate level which will enhance the control phenomenally; fare warning though it is quite difficult. Water walking is quite similar actually, except one change being constant flow and changes direction to match the liquid they stand on; enough training can enable an almost passive ability to such thing subconsciously initiating such a thing with the touch of liquid to the feet, same for surface can be said.**_

 _ **Advanced level of chakra control can be initiated by a splitting of a waterfall, while may seem impossible it is quite simple relating to intermediate level water walking except using ones hands to virtually split a waterfall in half or multiple directions affectively manipulating the way the waterfall flows. Extremely difficult being a waterfall moves at a constant and pressuring pace. One can enhance this exercise with the beginning level.**_

 _ **Master level of chakra control can be said to levitate off the ground and suspend in midair of even move which can grant the ability to literally fly. This exercise is almost impossible to most except the Tsuchikage is said to be able to fly while initiating his infamous particle style jutsu. This can be done by channeling chakra to every pore and sole on your body and quite incredulously lift yourself in the air by keeping a stable grasp on the force of gravity and essentially put yourself in an almost chakra gravity free barrier that one must keep at a constant.**_

 _ **Meditation can also effectively increase control control by feeling the very essence of ones chakra and move it around to specific parts of the body and for better lack of word play with said chakra within the network.'**_

 _ **When Naruto had read the scroll he failed miserably to contain his excitement and shouting how awesome it would be to literally fly. Back to meditating Naruto was feeling the very essence and getting use to the physical and spiritual side of chakra. After several minutes or hours of doing so his chakra spiked. Emitting an aura of pure blue with ice shards swirling all around him Naruto had focused on the spike of chakra and subconsciously expanded on it then it happened.. in a small blizzard of ice, a odachi started to materialize in midair in front of Naruto.. he snapped his eyes open, the beauty of such work in front of him was baffling the sword being produced was just plain beautiful. After the ordeal had been done the room temperature reverted and no more ice could be seen. Except the sword had a powerful blue glow on it all at the same time Naruto's hands had the same radiating aura.**_

 _ **Putting his hands on the handle it was practically calling him and he followed in subconscious manner. Naruto's whole body then adopted the radiating aura as this regular long sword had changed. It had been a regular odachi but now it was different. Blue in the handle and the guard was black in color with four bars extending on each direction and finally they all curved in the form of a scythe extending from the end of the bar. While the blade was beautiful silver color and towards the end had three razor like extensions of the blade making it look very deadly but very beautiful.**_

" _ **Hello partner" .. A deep raspy voice called out (A.N. Ichigo style sword when in bankai when he fought aizen (guard) and the blade when he regained his powers except the blade is silver. The voice is Geralt from the witcher 3)**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

But that was almost a month ago. It had been two years since that dreadful day that transpired.. The day he lost Ayame; blaming himself more than ever. A lot has changed since then' Naruto had become more cold ironically and more quiet barely speaking except mere short statements and grunts. Funny, one would think he would be an Uchiha but no.. The Uchiha were feared but this boy seemed to make people soil themselves with a mere glare, so intense they swore the Shinigami had been projected through Naruto's eyes peering into the souls of the poor fools who had mistakenly upset him.

Ayame was given a proper burial, it had destroyed the poor father of the girl but never had he held it against the boy. Naruto in his eyes were still the little boy he had grown fond of; Naruto could never look him in the eye the same, it honestly made him feel uncomfortable and _regretful_. There was not much to say upon the matter as everyone still tried to go about their lives all the same.

Naruto had not regretted killing Ayame's murderers rather brutally in fact he almost.. enjoyed the thrill of battle almost like a .. dance?. Naruto had came to visit Ayame's grave every once a weekend, saying hello to his dear long passed friend and talking to the grave as if she were there listening, it made him have some sort of comfort to his sanity.. he sometimes could swore he almost hear her voice faintly trying to talk to him 'I don't blame you' he wasn't sure he was losing his mind or not but he believed it.. made him feel closer to her even if impossible; to others it seemingly looked like he had been talking to himself.

True to the Hokage plan it had been working greatly, a great deal of the populace had seen Naruto for who he is; however, there had been few who still saw him for a demon in human flesh. But the many who had a rude awakening were overcome by immense grief for the foolishness they had been enslaved by the ignorance they had.. many had personally apologized to Naruto he had only merely nodded and like our favorite Uchiha in all stoic sense replied with a thank you and walked away. Many had committed suicide due to overwhelming guilt for their treatment against the poor boy because of them they themselves had believed they were true demons..

Naruto as troubled as he was, he had surprisingly made friends within the academy that seemed to care about him a lot. Two months after Ayame's death the academy had officially started; at first he was enclosed and kept to himself, but he seemed to still have his friendly personality as he first made friends with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had been his best friend alongside a little pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, the three of them were inseparable. Becoming friends with them at first was no easy task as he was dwelling and keeping everything inside, they had pushed through his barriers and they had all welcomed each other with open arms. They had done almost everything together and hung out very often, Naruto could really trust them with anything.. thus he had told them of his burden that he was forced to carry; needless to say both Sasuke and Sakura had hugged him and told him they did not care if he had a fur ball sealed inside of him. Naruto had broken down crying tears of sadness and joy and they stayed with him the whole entire time.

The trio would sometimes train together, Sasuke's family did not mind surprisingly as his ever so strict father told the boy that Naruto was indeed very strong and motivated that he would benefit from having a training partner such as him. Itachi was just happy that his little brother had made friends he can trust, Itachi on multiple occasions helped train the three and steered them in the right direction because for the life of him he couldn't figure out why the academy was teaching them what he had dubbed "Bullshit". Itachi loved Naruto and Sakura like if they were his little siblings as well, Sakura had no family as they had died for treason of trying to kill Naruto that day.. When Sakura found out she was sad and disgusted with her parents at how they treated her best friend, she had matured faster than the normal due to this and turned out just fine so far. Itachi had taught them chakra control up until an intermediate level while Sakura was on a advanced level due to her perfect control and low reserves. Naruto had struggled with control due to his abnormally monstrous reserves until Itachi had taught him the shadow clone jutsu and what benefits he gets from it; going as far as to teach him the variant Great clone explosion. Needless to say Naruto had been able to keep pace with Sasuke in control.

Naruto had taken a liking to genjutsu after seeing Itachi burst into a flock of crows and reappear behind him. He had stars in his eyes seeing such awesomeness and had begged Itachi to teach him that and all he got was a poke to the forehead and "Perhaps one day little brother right now your not ready"; Naruto had not been pleased but accepted it. Sasuke had grown to love ninjutsu after learning the grand fireball jutsu his father beat into his head, Itachi had took it upon himself to help Sasuke unlock his sharingan by casting a genjutsu on him that was rather.. torturous, also teaching him the fundamental uses of the sharingan and yet to not depend on it.. but also told him to train it by always keeping it activated for as long as he could and when he felt too drained to deactivate it before passing out. Sakura was a big admirer of Tsunade Senju thus Itachi had taught her the basics of medical jutsu. All in all everyone was pleased and working hard.

Naruto had often for the most part played with his Hyouton by making different types of shapes and structures by a fair sized cube of ice. It had became a hobby to him while he was bored and done with the day, on the plus side using the Hyouton became second nature to him where he barely even tried to focus on chakra to make it he kind of just willed it. Ever since that day Ayame was murdered he had been able to freely use his Hyouton. Perhaps it unlocks under intense emotions? Sort of like the sharingan, whatever that means.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts Naruto stood up, it was time to head to the academy. He leaped off the Hokage mountain, midway down he made a Hyouton slide below his feet to well.. he had fun on the way down "GOD I LOVE ICE!" shouting in glee. Soon as he hit the ground the ice dispersed into beautiful particles as he sped off in low genin speeds which his current level physically had been; Maybe would be little better if he had stopped putting ramen over vegetables and healthy dieting.. Blasphemous.

"YOU'RE LATE!" his sensei Iruka had yelled as soon as Naruto stepped into class. Iruka had been one of the people he considered precious as they both cared for one another a lot like brothers… He also bought him ramen a lot' kami bless his wallet.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly in a goofy smile that could be seen because he had his mask down acting as a turtle neck "Sorry Iruka sensei I almost walked under a ladder so I had to find a different direction to get here to avoid bad luck" Naruto had spoke

Somewhere in the leaf village a white haired anbu had sneezed

'Hmm.. I feel someone I care of had used an excuse similar to mine.. I AM A GOOD ROLE MODEL! IN YOUR FACE TENZOU!' he shouted in his head as he read his orange book.

Pinching the bridge of his nose "Just go take a seat Naruto" Iruka had said in all frustration. Naruto nodded and made way to an empty seat next to Sakura who was next to Sasuke they both smiled at him and shook their heads, Naruto gave them his trademark smile and strangely eye smiled too.

Again that sneeze….

"Okay class today we will be reviewing the history of-"

Iruka could not finish his sentence as there were already sighs and various face palms throughout the entire class. Deadpanning to himself "Knowledge no matter how small is fundamental within any situation especially on a battlefield, any sort of information can turn tides within a split second in a dire situation and to a split second, is a ninjas most cherished time to retaliate.

The class couldn't argue with that as it seemed legit enough.

 ** _Hokage office_**

Meanwhile Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage himself had face palmed as he was watching through his crystal ball, not because of the lecture but because during these times with out war had made everyone soft, and that was no good. No one is ever prepared for war yes, but sure as hell if anything happen these kids wont be able to build off of.. History.. These kids needed a taste of what the shinobi life really was if they were going to be in such a burdening profession. He needed to UP the curriculum and prepare these kids for the harsh life that will come before they get themselves killed in the future.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen called and in a split second a single anbu had appeared kneeled in front of the hokages desk.

"Hokage-sama"

"Bring Danzou here, make haste" The Hokage commanded. As soon as it was said the anbu disappeared with a nod.

'It has come down to this, I will need Danzou's input and assistance within the matter. This is for the greater good.' Hiruzen thought staring out the window that overlooks the village.

Then the same anbu and Danzou had appeared in a shunshin "This had better be good Hiruzen I was very busy" Danzou had said with noticeable disrespect

Without looking back "It is time to make the future generations better, and stronger"

That being said the grin on Danzou's face was much out of character as he helped himself to a seat in front of his old teammate giving undivided attention.

 ** _Academy_**

Time had flew by and class was dismissed much to the pleasure of everyone's joy, Class can sometimes be very exhausting, mentally of boredom. Naruto had parted ways with his two best friends and he made his way toward his favorite secluded training ground: the forest of death, yes Naruto had taking a liking to training there due to no prying eyes and need for survival. He had met a woman who had strangely enough tried to slit his throat when they first met. He shivered thinking of the interaction.

 **Flashback**

 **Naruto could be seen practicing his Accuracy with shuriken by hitting multiple targets at the same time in many different directions, a technique Itachi had taught him which proved to be quite the challenge and he loved it.**

 **Springing to action Naruto had made yet another attempt at the training. Jumping up and flipping upside down he held shuriken between his fingers in slow motion you could see Naruto had held his eyes closed while in midair then in an instant he threw the shuriken in such precision he had to admit he had improved a lot. Steel hitting steel the shuriken ricochet off of each other and hit its presumed targets in the process in the mere time of split seconds Naruto had gracefully landed on his feet in a crouched position; looking at his work he had only hit eight out of twenty targets. Sighing to himself he was still getting better but this had not been enough for him. Walking over to collect all the shuriken he had thrown he came to a stop, his instincts yelling at him.**

 **A kunai had flew straight towards his neck almost impaling Naruto within the process had he not tilted his head as it grazed the lower part of his cheek. Quick on his heels Naruto had went to turn around but stopped feeling restrained in position as an arm were around his neck and kunai pointed toward his jugular.**

" **Don't move whitey, what are you doing in my forest" stated a dangerous but feminine voice.**

 **Naruto had not dared to move as his mind went in overdrive "Your forest? Last time I checked this was a large training ground"**

 **The woman in question had chuckled to herself and released the boy and put her kunai back where it were before "You got balls kid"**

 **Flashback End**

That had been one interesting day for our white haired protagonist but he had met one crazy cool chick, her name is Anko. A tokubetsu jonin who had lived in the forest strange enough, though he wondered why. She had treated him like a little brother and on multiple occasions almost killed him much to her delight and would sometimes scare the living days out of Naruto but all in all she had become one of his precious people whom he loved.

Naruto had finally made it to the forest of death after several minutes of reminiscing. Stopping at the gate he immediately jumped over and dashed into the forest on full alert to his favorite training spot. It had not been too far from the entrance so he had made it there in no time enhancing his legs with chakra although it had been very taxing given his age and the resistance seals. Coming to a stop he had arrived. A clear opening full of green grass and a large waterfall and no trees within a 3 mile radius a beautiful sight with a large lake to go with it and perfect cold breeze to suit Naruto's pleasure and soothing sound of grass moving with the wind.

Naruto had walked to the front of the lake and sat in a lotus position and started meditating; meditating had been easy within such location due to all the relaxing properties, also helps that the place is the safest in the forest of death.

" **It is time Naruto."** A raspy voice had called out, his zanpakuto.

He was forced into his soulscape without warning and had opened his eyes to a replica of the leaf village covered in snow as it had been snowing in a moderate pace, Ladies and gentlemen his soulscape. Standing in front of Naruto is a tall man at assuming 6 foot tall adorning the same crystal as a necklace on his neck that is on the end of Naruto's zanpakuto. He was wearing a white cloak with a hood on the back, with a black battle kimono and white shinobi sandals upon his feet. Looking toward his face he had a very noticeable intimidating scar going down his left eye ending at the end of his cheek bones and starting at the start of his eyebrow. Piercing blue glowing eyes with slits as pupils and featuring an angular masculine face. His hair had been slicked all the way back white in color having the same sword Naruto carried strapped to his back.

This had been the first time seeing the physical form of his zanpakuto and Naruto was quite shocked and mesmerized by the power he had been radiating by just merely standing there with a blank expression. Naruto gulped then schooled his features and got up from his position.

" **Nice to see you face to face partner"** The man had stated in a half smile/smirk, almost made his intimidating presence seem friendly.

Naruto adorned the same smile "Ditto it's quite surprising and unexpected but I am guessing this is pretty important"

" **Indeed Naruto it is time to start training you in sword combat, Technique and tactics. I fear a storm is coming' a disastrous one at that: we must start while we have the time to prepare"** He had finished

Naruto nodded as he felt the same thing lately and it almost frightened him but he had hoped it to be wrong but does not hurt to be prepared for any situation to come even if it is just a feeling.

" **Within due time you will be able to hear my name and release the power within us when you are ready, but for now you are far from it and as such for now we will be going over basics and moving onto more advanced stuff over time. Using a sword is an art, a dance, a true work of beauty and can be just as deadly as any ninjutsu or worse; the sword is an extension of your body essentially especially when I am part of your soul. The more coordinated you become the more deadly you are in the battlefield and can even strike down a multitude of foes just by your lonesome."** The physical zanpakuto had finished

Oh yeah. Naruto was psyched. He was jumping up and down in his head just imagining how kami damned freakin awesome he would be with hard work. The expression on his face didn't betray neither.

Chuckling to himself the white haired man almost laughed on such reaction from Naruto. Although amusing as it is they had better get to work.

" **Let us begin the journey through hell"** An almost maniacal grin had been plastered on his face

Naruto was now sweating bullets and scared for his life.

 _ **At a different location**_

Sakura had been running up and down trees and running across lakes for a while now and she was getting frustrated thinking of ways she can get stronger instead of always improving her reserves of chakra, she had literal sense of the word perfect chakra control and she had studied the same scrolls Itachi had given Sakura to memorize and work on several times. She wanted to do something more diverse other than the same thing all the time she felt as if she was getting nowhere with herself.

"tsk" she had sucked her teeth in exhausted from the 25th lap she had just finished and was lying on the ground catching her breath. She slammed her small fist on the ground subconsciously on instinct enhanced it with chakra. A small crack had appeared within the ground as rocks and debris flew upward by an inch, her eyes had widened

'That's it! I remember that Tsunade could punch boulders into pieces and shatter the very ground this must be how!" Sakura ranted in her mind

Yes it indeed was definitely how Tsunade had done it but the requirement to use such _dangerous_ technique was if the wrong amount of chakra is poured into the limb she could either one shatter her bones or two her hand can completely explode from her body. Sakura did not know this though and she had a gut feeling that had been the case in a similar manner so she had put it in the back of her mind for a future project to research.

 **Konoha Commercial District**

Sasuke had finished training he did not want to over do it because he had just been thinking a lot lately. He had went over basic interpreter fist katas and stances, along with physical workouts. Afterward brought him to here and now as he had been walking to the Uchiha grounds to go home he had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen to but he shrugged it off. He really wasn't the one for superstition but then again he still could not shake the feeling, oh well. He had his sharingan on as he always did at all times but lately he could feel some small tingling sensation in his eyes at strange moments he did not get why but didn't think it was anything either, come on sasuke really' too carefree.

Lately though this tingling became more, uncomfortable and irritating. Sasuke had hoped that it would go away soon perhaps. But for now he would have to deal with it and go with the flow.

 **Unknown Location**

A hooded masked intimidating man could be seen in a dark cave. Musing to himself and evily chuckling

"Everything is going according to plan. This is good" Dark menacing voice spoke

Slowly laughing "Soon, I shall be the only one left" he had said as he started laughing even more.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **Author note -** Hey everyone sorry this took so long I had been busy with personal issues and life and stuff but I'm back and still here. I had read over my previous chapters and found many errors and typos that I will be fixing very soon and updating them accordingly. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading please review and let me know your thoughts everyone.

And yes yes I know you guys don't like that I killed off Ayame but there's reason for it, keep following along and you shall see.

With that said, till next time.


	5. Author note 2

Hello everyone, I am here to tell you all I will no longer be updating this story on , I will be continuing this story on wattpad

the link will also be available on my profile

I don't know if I will be continuing this at any time in the future on fanfiction but if I do you guys will definitely know. Thank you all for following my thrilling story Frozen, see you on wattpad!


	6. Author note 3

Some people were having some issues with the link I know is all types of retarded when it comes to stuff like this

(my)(.w.)(tt/)(UiNb)/(mHkShIatTy)

Get rid of the parenthesis

And if the link don't work just create an account on wattpad and search up ZaynNazario or Zayn A Nazario or Frozen, and you will see a cover of a white haired Naruto that says frozen on the bottom and on the top it says Zayn A, Nazario. Can't miss it.


End file.
